Troublemaker, Risk Taker
by spitfirelady
Summary: Merlin walks the fine line between making trouble and taking risks when a bully from his home village comes to Camelot. However, as his feelings for Arthur develop into something more than friendship, Merlin discovers that some risks are more difficult to take. Merlin/Arthur Slash


**Warnings: Bad language, sex and violence**

Troublemaker, Risk Taker

"Hurry up, _Merlin_."

Merlin rolled his eyes and picked up his pace, struggling with the armful of weapons he was carrying. Arthur had been practicing in the clearing next to the city walls and Merlin was exhausted from having to hold the shield that the Prince battered with his sword, mace and battle axe. The walk back to the armoury was excruciating. Every joint in his body ached.

"Why can't you practice in the castle grounds like the rest of the Knights?"

"A change of scenery is good for my creativity, which in turn, improves my technique." Arthur frowned as he watched Merlin try to catch up, slowing down only slightly. "Why can't I have a faster, stronger servant?"

"I'm plenty strong. And speed... well there are more important attributes a servant can have besides being fast."

"Yes, like efficiency. You're not good with that either."

"What about loyalty?" Merlin had recently saved Arthur from Cedric/Sigan, a task that would have been a lot easier if Arthur hadn't allowed Cedric to take Merlin's place as his personal manservant. "Something you don't possess..." he mumbled, loud enough that it would be heard by the royal prat.

Arthur stopped and turned to fully face his servant, an amused look breaking over his features. "You _are _a strangely loyal fellow, aren't you?"

Merlin caught up and stood before him. "Yes, Sire. Even though you don't deserve it. And I'm more useful than you think."

Arthur chuckled. "Come on."

Just as they began walking again Merlin crashed into a tall man passing by and everything he was carrying fell to the floor. So much for trying to prove himself useful.

"Watch where you're going!" The man grunted in a rough voice.

"My servant is sorry for his clumsiness, aren't you, Merlin? Apologise to this man."

Merlin looked up into the man's face and recognition flooded over him. This was Martin, the scourge of Ealdor. At least that's what he and Will, Merlin's childhood friend, used to call him. Martin used to bully others, threaten them and make them feel intimidated. He was very tall, very built and about five years older than Merlin.

He'd had a go at harassing Merlin and Will once, after he'd caught them in a compromising position together in the barn. Will had always been loud and capable of standing up for himself and had done so, in front most of the village, when Martin had attempted to embarrass them over the incident. Will provoked Martin into a physical fight, Merlin standing by, was ready to use his magic. It was a plan he and Will had concocted beforehand and he used his powers to make Martin's trousers fall down, causing the villagers to laugh uncontrollably and Martin to back down. Thankfully, the bully left Ealdor soon after to find work.

"Merlin!" Martin exclaimed, recognition sweeping over his features. Merlin noticed five men standing behind him. "Still causing trouble, I see."

Merlin heard a small "hmph" escape Arthur's lips.

"How are you, Martin?" Merlin nodded politely. It had been about four or five years since he'd seen him. Maybe he'd matured. "What brings you to Camelot?"

"Me and my team here..." he motioned to the men behind him, "...are here to do some work on the damaged tower house." He remembered then that Martin was a carpenter.

"Ah, yes! In the east of our city," Arthur nodded. "Badly damaged in the storm a couple of weeks ago."

Martin nodded towards Arthur, noticing his chainmail, before turning back to Merlin. "So, you've become a servant for a Knight of Camelot. Why doesn't that surprise me?" He let out a loud laugh.

Merlin shifted his weight from one foot to the other and fiddled with his neckerchief.

"I uh... heard about your beloved, William. Died a few months ago, didn't he?" Martin had a hint of a smile on his face. He hadn't changed at all. Merlin just stared back, eyes warning him not to continue with this, but Martin was undeterred. "Don't worry, Merlin, better off dead than having to live a lifetime with a face like Will's."

Without even thinking it through, Merlin lunged at Martin and got in a punch to his face before Martin easily lifted him off the ground and held him before him, face angry. Merlin went for a kick but felt himself being dragged backwards out of the bully's grip and away from his reach.

"No, Merlin," Arthur told him. Merlin tried to push forward but Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist and held him back.

"Got a Knight in shining armour to protect you these days?" Martin's eyes roamed down to where Arthur was holding him. Merlin realised that during the struggle his shirt must have ridden up and Arthur's hands now rested on the bare skin of his stomach and waist. "It's a step up from wanking off Will in the barn, I'll give you that." The men bellowed with laughter and Merlin angrily pushed himself out of Arthur's grip and fixed his clothes.

Arthur took a step forward, hand resting on the sword at his hip. "I am not _just_ a Knight. I am the Prince of Camelot and future King." There was no arrogance in his tone, only confidence and a casual surety. He gestured at Merlin. "This man has a position in the royal household as my _personal_ servant. Therefore, if anything happens to him I will take it very _personally_, do I make myself clear?"

Merlin could see the respect and fear in the men's expressions as they nodded their heads and he was pleased, though he wished he'd been the one to put it there himself. What kind of fear would appear on these men's faces if they saw Merlin's eyes flash with magic before they got lifted off the ground and thrown ten feet backwards?

"It was me who signed off on the crew that was to repair the tower house," Arthur continued. "That job will require you to be here for a few weeks, but you weren't the only men who wanted the job. Understood?"

"Understood, Sire," Martin replied bowing his head. The men echoed his words, bowing also, none of them wishing to lose their well-payed job.

"Very well," Arthur told them and waved a hand dismissively. Martin and his men dispersed.

Arthur turned to his manservant. "Merlin! What the hell were you thinking? That guy is _three_ times the size of you. Even _I_ would have trouble facing him bare-fisted, based purely on the sheer size of him."

Merlin wanted to tell Arthur that taking on a man like Martin was as easy as blinking but he kept his mouth shut.

"It's a good thing I stepped in when I did. You were saying something just now about loyalty?" Arthur was playfully smug but playful or not, it annoyed Merlin.

"I can take care of myself, Arthur. You have no idea how easy I..." he trailed off, unable to tell the Prince how talented he really was. He bent down to pick up the dropped shield and weapons. Arthur tried to take something from him to lighten his load. "I'm fine," Merlin snapped and he walked on ahead. He heard Arthur sigh loudly behind him but just kept on walking.

ooOoo

As Merlin put the weapons back into their place in the armoury he felt his mind drifting back to that day in Ealdor. The day Martin had caught him and Will mucking about. They were only young and it hadn't meant anything really. Just two friends being curious and exploratory...

_Merlin and Will sat on the floor of the barn, leaning against the wall and talking. They were supposed to be cleaning it, but had gotten sidetracked. Merlin listened to his chatty friend ramble on about one of the village girls. _

_"__She saw me outside, saw that I could see right into her window and she didn't care. She undressed anyway. She pulled her dress over her head and ohhhh..."_

_The young warlock laughed. _

_"__Her body, Merlin- I've never seen anything sexier. I was so hard, immediately."_

_Merlin looked down and noticed Will's current arousal matched that of his story. "Kind of like you are right now?"_

_"__Shit!" Will laughed. "Yeah, kinda like that." He moved his hand down over his erection and rubbed it through his trousers. "So horny," he whispered closing his eyes and continuing to rub himself. _

_Merlin looked on curiously, feeling a tremendous urge to join in, an urge which he gave in to. "Here," he said quietly and pushed his friend's hand away, replacing it with his own, rubbing him slowly._

_Will's eyes remained closed but he let Merlin take over. "Oh yeah," Will whispered his breathing getting deeper and heavier. Merlin took it further and slipped his hand down his breeches, taking his cock in his hand. Will noticeably swallowed and groaned a little._

_He began stroking. "Oh yeah, oh yeah," Will breathed and Merlin felt himself becoming aroused at seeing his friend so turned on. He wondered if Will would return the favour afterwards. His speed increased and soon Will couldn't form words. He panted loudly for about thirty seconds before he was spilling over Merlin's fingers. Merlin laughed._

_Suddenly, Martin, the village bully, walked in and looked at the two of them in shock. _

_"__Shit," Merlin mumbled, retracting his hand from out of the other boy's breeches._

_"__I knew the two of you were close but I didn't know you were that fucking close. It's lucky you prefer boys because no girl would give either one of you ugly buggers a second look."_

_"__Shut up, Martin," Will demanded, standing to his feet. "I've never seen you with a girl."_

_This comment angered Martin. "The two of you are a disgrace to your families and this village and everyone will know about it." With that he walked out._

_"__Don't worry about him, Merlin. We'll get him. Between my many skills and your magic, we'll get him." Will's expression was mischievous, already planning what he could do to Martin. Merlin loved that about him, always walking the fine line between brave and stupid. _

_He grinned over at Will. "You're incredible, you know that?"_

_"__I do, as a matter of fact. I do."_

"Merlin? Merlin? You're not still thinking about that bully are you?" Arthur asked as Merlin realised he'd been standing in the armoury staring off into nothing.

"I was just thinking of Will, actually."

"I didn't realise the two of you were... more than friends. I'm so sorry for-"

"What? No," Merlin frowned. "We were _just_ friends. _Good_ friends."

Arthur looked confused. "It's just, that man called him your beloved. Said... in the barn..."

Merlin chuckled, a little embarrassed at having to explain. "He caught us mucking around... it wasn't even anything. We were young... just discovering-"

"It's alright, Merlin. I experimented with my mates too, when I was young," Arthur interrupted, a sympathetic smile on his face. Merlin smiled back hesitantly, grateful for his words. Then he felt that tingle inside, that tingle that he always tried to ignore. Damn the pompous prat for being so understanding.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there," he murmured, putting his pride to the side.

"I have no doubt you could have fought him _and_ all five of his companions without me, but I didn't want to have to rehire a new team for the tower house."

"Right," Merlin said with a laugh, not minding that the Prince was humouring him.

"You're a brave man at times, Merlin. Jumping on that huge man today, attacking Cedric a couple of weeks back, attacking me when we first met."

"Just can't tolerate bullies, Sire."

"I'm not a bully." Arthur faked a hurt expression.

"Whatever you say, My Lord," Merlin smirked.

ooOoo

Merlin lay in his bed that night fantasising about using his magic against Martin. He thought about how he would throw him and his men, drag them around and then light them on fire. He chuckled at his own thoughts, knowing he would never do such a thing but sometimes it was difficult to have such an enormous amount of power and have to hide. Sometimes it was hard to have to let people believe he couldn't take care of himself. And sometimes the moral voice in his head wasn't as loud as other times.

His thoughts then turned to how great it would be getting Martin sacked, using Arthur's powers rather than his own. He thought back to the afternoon and how Arthur had stepped in, so confidently, so protectively. Then he thought about Arthur's hands around him as they had been today, touching his skin and he pushed his shirt up and ran a hand over his belly, imagining it was Arthur's hand.

He didn't like thinking about Arthur like this, tried not to most the time. He didn't want to desire the self-important prat the way he did, but Arthur just had an effect on him. That teasing smile, the moments he let his guard down and showed his vulnerability, his tender heart, his bravery, and his fucking hot body... it was too much for Merlin to resist.

He remembered what Arthur had said about experimenting with his mates when he was young and he felt his cock reacting. He rubbed a palm over his arousal and again imagined it was Arthur's hand. He could hear himself breathing hard now and he pushed the covers down and pulled his cock free of his breeches, stroking himself and bringing himself off over the image of Arthur Pendragon touching him.

It was harmless to fantasise about, he told himself afterwards. Just like imagining ripping people to pieces with magic or getting them sacked. It was just a fantasy. Something he knew he could never have.

ooOoo

Over the next week Merlin saw Martin around occasionally. One time when nobody was looking Martin curled his fingers into a loose fist and gave him the wanking gesture. Merlin simply rolled his eyes_. I will not use magic for something this petty_, he thought.

He saw Gaius and Arthur talking in the market and walked over to join them.

"Merlin, my fireplace still needs to be swept and my bed sheets need changing," Arthur said in place of a hello.

"I know. I'm going to do it now," he answered defensively.

"Sorry to add to your list, Merlin," Gaius started. "But I need you to deliver to a few patients this afternoon. I'm busy shopping for the ingredients for your birthday meal tomorrow evening, so if you'll excuse me."

"Thanks, Gaius," Merlin called after him. He was looking forward to Gaius' wholesome meal.

"Is it your birthday tomorrow?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. That's why I asked for the day off."

"Gaius doesn't have to cook. I can organise a delicious feast to be brought to your quarters. Perks of being my manservant."

"Thanks, but Gaius has that extra ingredient you can't find in the royal kitchens," Merlin explained. Arthur waited, looking confused. "Love," Merlin grinned.

"Ah, I see. Well, what do you want from me? And I know I'm wealthy but don't push it, Merlin."

"I don't want you to spend any money on me."

Arthur groaned. "Stop being so humble, Merlin, it doesn't suit you. There must be something you want from me."

The warlock shrugged, and smiled slyly. "A hug?"

A breath of laughter escaped Arthur's mouth and Merlin could see he'd caught him off guard. He smiled at Merlin, that teasing look creeping into his features. "How about I don't call you an _idiot_ for one whole day?"

"Don't offer what you can't give," Merlin threw back and they shared a laugh before Merlin excused himself to continue his chores.

ooOoo

Merlin had a lie-in on his birthday and when he got up Gaius put a gift in front of him, something small wrapped in a bit of cloth.

"Gaius, you didn't have to do that, you're already cooking for me."

"Oh, shut up, Merlin."

Merlin removed the cloth to find a simple looking metal ring. The band had a raised knotted pattern circling it.

"It's nothing fancy, but it's been in my family, passed down for quite a few generations now. I wanted to pass it on to you."

Merlin felt tears pool in his eyes and he did his best to blink them away. "Gaius, I love it," he told his guardian, voice breaking with emotion. He slipped the ring over his right thumb, a perfect fit. Merlin stood up and wrapped his arms around Gaius, giving him a hug.

"I'm proud of you, my boy. I know how hard it must be for you sometimes to have to control your magic." The two men leaned their foreheads together. "It's who you are, who you were born to be. And figuring out when to use it and when to hold back must take its toll." Merlin nodded against Gaius' forehead. "Remember, I'm always here if you need to talk."

Merlin was touched by Gaius' words. How did he know him so well? "Thanks, Gaius," he croaked.

The door opened and Arthur walked in calling Merlin's name. When he saw Gaius and Merlin pull apart and his servant blinking back tears he realised he'd interrupted a father/son moment.

"Sorry, I can come back..." Arthur said awkwardly.

"No, no. I must visit some patients now, anyway. I'll see you for dinner tonight," Gaius smiled at Merlin. Then he turned to Arthur. "Sire," he nodded before leaving the room.

Arthur looked at Merlin strangely, as if he didn't know the man that stood before him. "I should have knocked, I didn't th-"

"It's fine," Merlin interrupted with a smile and a shake of his head. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I know you said no presents but I came to give you this." Arthur handed Merlin a bag.

Merlin chuckled. "Arthur."

"It's not much, but I was walking through the markets this morning anyway, and I saw this," he motioned to the bag. "Then I remembered it was your birthday and so thought... what the hell."

Merlin laughed again. Arthur's explanation was long winded and Merlin found it kind of adorable that he couldn't just admit that he'd gone shopping for his manservant's gift. He was flattered, actually, that the Prince had taken time out of his day, but he didn't admit that out loud.

Merlin reached into the bag and pulled out a beautiful, emerald green coloured shirt made from a soft material that was nicer than anything Merlin owned, though not as fancy as the stuff Arthur owned. "Thank you. It's lovely," Merlin marvelled.

"Try it on, see if it fits," Arthur suggested.

Merlin placed the bag and new shirt on the table and pulled his boring, faded, blue shirt off. He saw Arthur's eyes sweep over his body, not in a leering, lustful way, just in a casually interested way. There was a shift in the air, an obvious tension now in the room. Later, Merlin would probably tell himself that it was his imagination.

He pulled the green shirt over his head and mentally appreciated the fabric against his skin.

"Colour suits you, Merlin. You look good."

"Shut your face," Merlin chuckled, not used to this kind of compliment from Arthur.

Arthur laughed too. "Well, I've got things to attend to but enjoy your birthday dinner tonight, and if you go drinking in the tavern, stay out of trouble."

Merlin winked. "I'll try."

Arthur left with a big grin on his face and Merlin groaned at the closed door. Stupid, sexy prat!

He had a wonderful dinner with Gaius and the two of them laughed and shared stories. He even told him about Martin, the scourge of Ealdor, and Gaius, as usual, had some great advice.

Afterwards, he had only two drinks with some friends in the tavern. They were also servants that worked in the castle. He wore his green shirt and was proud to tell people it was a gift from the Prince of Camelot. Later he laid in bed, once again getting off on thoughts of Arthur, those twinkling eyes watching him, that gorgeous grin on his handsome face.

ooOoo

A couple of days later Merlin ran into Martin in one of Camelot's small back streets in the lower town.

"Well, if it isn't the Prince's prized possession. You must be pretty damn good at sucking cock to have His Royal Highness standing up for you the way he did," he taunted.

"Get lost, Martin." Merlin tried to walk by but the bully stepped into his path.

"Not so tough without your brave Knight, are you?"

Merlin took a deep breath and held on to Gaius' wise words. Using magic on this fool would only cause more trouble than it was worth.

Instead he used his next best weapon- sarcasm. "Look, I saw what you have between your legs that day in Ealdor, when your trousers mysteriously fell down, so believe me, I sympathise." Martin's face turned red and he glared at Merlin. "But taking it out on me, it's not going to make it grow now, is it?"

"You little smart arse! I'd break your nose, but you're not worth the money I'd lose."

Merlin just shook his head in annoyance.

"Going to run to your master, tell him I've said _mean_ things to you? Get him to give me the sack?"

"I handle my own problems," Merlin said, allowing his irritation to get the better of him.

"If that's so, I challenge you to a proper fight. Unless you're afraid you'll end up as dead as your old wanking buddy."

Merlin grabbed at Martin's shirt and fought to repress the surge of angry magic building in him. He hated to hear Will spoken about so disrespectfully. "I'll fight you," he spat out.

Martin looked delighted. "Over there, behind that row of lodgings is a broken down house. Tonight, after sundown. See you there. Unless you chicken out, like the sissy I suspect you are." He shoved Merlin off him and walked away chuckling.

Merlin rubbed his palm over his face. He tried to think back on the conversation, wondering how he'd been talked into this. But he was angry too and he wasn't going to back down.

ooOoo

Just before he left, he made the mistake of telling Gaius. Gaius knew he was up to something anyway, as he always did, and Merlin thought maybe his guardian might agree with him that this cretin had it coming. He was wrong.

"Gaius, if good people always turn the other cheek there will be nobody left to stand up to men like Martin. Sometimes you have to take action."

"I agree with you, Merlin. I just don't think that now is one of those times."

"Well, I'm going and you can't change my mind."

"Merlin, no."

He looked at Gaius apologetically. He knew he only had his best interests at heart, but he was so sick of lying down and taking it. He was not the fool Martin thought he was, he was powerful and he was angry.

"Merlin, if these men find out you have magic and go to the King you'll lose everything you've worked so hard for."

"Then I won't use my magic in an obvious way."

"Merlin!" Gaius' tone was one of warning.

"I'll be ok," he assured him and left the Physician alone. Yes, it was a risk, but a risk he felt was worth taking.

ooOoo

Merlin walked at a steady pace down toward the lower town, conserving his energy. The dark thunder clouds up above threatened to open up any minute and shower a cold rain down upon him. He was dressed only in his usual clothes: breeches, a thin red shirt, dark blue neckerchief and his lightweight brown jacket.

Just then he heard footsteps running on the empty streets behind him. "Merlin," the man called and he realised it was Arthur.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked confused, once the Prince had caught up.

"Gaius asked me to come and stop you. He said you were going to try to fight that enormous hulk of a man I met the other week."

The warlock rolled his eyes. "Oh, he did, did he?"

"Merlin, are you insane? Come back to the castle now."

"Like I told Gaius, I'm doing this. You can't stop me."

Arthur grabbed at Merlin as if to physically drag him back. "This is madness, come on, let's go."

Merlin was incensed and he shook himself loose of Arthur's grasp. "I can stand up to a bully, Arthur. I've been standing up to _you_ for over a year."

Arthur held up his hands in surrender. He looked at Merlin in that strange way again, like he didn't recognise him. "Merlin, I just don't want you to get hurt, ok. This man is huge. I know you're angry, I know you're brave but please look at the logic."

Rain started to fall and Merlin held his face up to it, letting it cool some of the heat flowing through his body. He took a deep breath and looked at Arthur.

"It's raining," Arthur announced.

"I noticed."

"So, let's go back inside, this coat is made of velvet."

Merlin chuckled a little, looking down at Arthur's expensive looking coat. "You go back. I've got to do this."

"Why?"

"You fight all the time for what you feel is right, even when it's dangerous or the odds are stacked against you. Did you ever think that I'd like to do the same? You have to let me do this, Arthur."

"Gaius will murder me if I let you go."

"I'll deal with Gaius."

"I cannot convince you not to go, can I?" Arthur gripped Merlin's shoulder in one of his hands.

The rain was coming down even harder now. "No," he told the Prince. "End of conversation."

Merlin could see the concern in Arthur's eyes, but there was also respect there too. "Just be careful, you idiot," he said and smiled just a little.

Merlin was touched at his friend's level of care, standing out in the rain after dark, arguing back and forth for his safety. He looked deep into Arthur's eyes, so caught up in the emotion of the moment that he couldn't even stop himself from moving in for a kiss.

He felt Arthur's lips freeze against his but not for long. After a couple of seconds, his mouth opened for Merlin and the young warlock wasted no time slipping his tongue into Arthur's mouth, so hot in contrast to the cold night air and the rain pouring down on them. Their kiss was heated and just a little awkward. Arthur's grip tightened on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin held onto Arthur's fancy coat as their tongues explored.

He felt Arthur pull away, after a short while and the two of them looked at each other surprised and confused. The other man took a moment to glance around at his surroundings, checking if they were being watched. Merlin used the moment to step back. "See you later," he said, voice coming out quiet and then he turned into the night and headed for the broken down house, trying not to think too much about what the consequences of kissing Arthur would be.

ooOoo

Merlin found the dilapidated house. The door was ajar and he took a deep breath before pushing it open and stepping inside. A cheer went up from the six men, Martin and his builder's team.

Martin stood up. "I thought you weren't going to come. Then you'd blame it on the rain."

"Did he tell you guys what this was about?" Merlin asked addressing the other men who were climbing off their rugs on the floor, wineskins held tight in their hands. "He's defending the size of his cock." He spoke with confidence; the kind of confidence having magic afforded him.

The men were too drunk to hold in their laughter and Martin shouted at them to shut their mouths.

Martin pulled off his jacket in a macho attempt to intimidate Merlin. Merlin smiled and did the same, removing his neckerchief too. The excitement ran through him and he was glad he'd come to face this head on.

Martin was obviously a little drunk and Merlin thought he could use this to his advantage. Martin moved suddenly and came at Merlin fast. He rammed into him, knocking the wind out of him and Merlin was slammed against the wall. God, he really was a huge man. He ducked under his arm before the bully could get a grip and stood back, searching the room for ways he could use his magic.

His eyes worked faster than an ordinary man and he noticed a cracked wooden floorboard. Martin started toward him and Merlin kept his head down. Just as Martin's foot touched the board, Merlin broke it further with his magic, causing the big man's foot to get stuck and his body to fall forward. Merlin used his fist, putting all his anger behind his punch and hit Martin in the face as he was going down.

Martin cried out in pain and Merlin jumped over him, taking advantage of the moment, getting in a few more punches and splitting Martin's lip. Martin managed to grab him and sit up. He was angrier than Merlin had ever seen. "Hold the little shit," he yelled as he threw Merlin hard toward the other men. They grasped his arms and legs, so he was unable to move.

Merlin watched the brute walk towards him and fought not to throw him with a sorcerer's rage. Gaius' words sounded in his ears:

_"__Merlin, if these men find out you have magic and go to the King you'll lose everything you've worked so hard for."_

Then he was punched hard in the stomach, over and over again, and coming into this man's territory for a fight with his gang around suddenly seemed like a very bad idea. This man wasn't going to play fair. Of course he wasn't. And so Merlin could do nothing but take the beating.

Afterwards, they threw him on the ground back out in the rain. Martin walked over and knelt beside him. "I didn't touch your face, so there's no need to tell the Prince about our little fight, is there? Anyway, you came here to fight me, not the other way around and I'm sure that's how King Uther would see it. Once I'm paid for this job and your Prince has no hold on me, I'm going to tear you apart." He shoved Merlin's jacket into his hands. "Now, get lost."

As Merlin walked back to the castle, his head hanging low, his neckerchief still in the tumbledown house, the rain falling on his head, he felt like he'd failed Gaius, Arthur, and worst of all, himself.

ooOoo

Arthur was sat at the table with Gaius when Merlin walked back in the door, drenched to the bone.

"Merlin," Gaius cried with relief. He came over and gave Merlin a quick hug. Merlin's bruises were on his stomach and torso and he was careful with the hug. He'd decided he wasn't going to tell them the truth. He felt like a big enough fool already.

The Prince and his servant made eye contact, the knowledge of what had happened between them was evident on both sides but they had more pressing matters at hand. "What happened?" Arthur asked.

"We just talked. I think Martin was too drunk to fight."

"Thank God for that, you silly boy," Gaius breathed, but Arthur looked unconvinced.

He stood up and walked towards Merlin. "Where's your..." he motioned around his own neck, referring to Merlin's neckerchief.

"I wasn't wearing one tonight," Merlin tried.

The Prince narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Gaius, let's get Merlin out of these wet clothes or he'll catch his death," he said, his eyes never leaving Merlin's.

"Of course, you're soaked." Gaius pulled his jacket off and Merlin knew that Arthur knew, but he tried to get out of it anyway.

"I'm just going to go get in bed actually, but thank you both for waiting up, there was really no need."

"Merlin," Arthur said with authority. "Take your shirt off."

Gaius looked between Arthur and Merlin and caught on to what was going on.

"Merlin?" he questioned.

Merlin surrendered and pulled his wet shirt over his head revealing the reddish bruises that were forming on his body. It looked quite bad now but he knew he would look even worse by the morning.

"You should see the other guy," he joked. His two companions looked unimpressed and Merlin sighed. "It was a fight, of course I got some bruises. But honestly, I got in some good punches too, even split his lip. He wouldn't have even done this to me if he hadn't cheated."

"Cheated?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah, he got his men to hold me while he punched me in the stomach. I was winning until then."

Arthur raised his voice. "I warned that creep that if he touched you I would-"

"This isn't about you, Arthur," Merlin raised his voice over the Prince, who kept going with his tirade. Merlin continued shouting over him trying to get him to shut up.

"Arthur cares about you and so do I," Gaius yelled and now they were all raising their voices.

"I fucked up, ok," Merlin shouted and the other two fell silent. "I fucked up," he repeated, quieter this time.

Gaius sighed and gave him a comforting hug. Merlin stared at Arthur over Gaius' shoulder. He looked back with a serious and hard to read expression on his face.

"Let me put something on those bruises," Gaius offered as he came off the hug and looked at the marks on the young man's body.

"I'll leave you to it," Arthur said and walked toward the door, stopping to face Merlin before he got there. "Take the morning off. Then light duties for three days."

"Yes, Sire."

"Thank you for tonight, Arthur," Gaius told him.

"Goodnight, Gaius," Arthur responded as he grabbed his velvet coat.

When the warlock was alone with Gaius he softened. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Merlin, you did what you felt was right. Having said that, what on earth were you thinking?"

Merlin smiled sheepishly and the two of them let out a laugh that eased some of the tension of the night.

ooOoo

Merlin's bruises were very sore the next morning. He lay in bed feeling foolish and was grateful for the morning off. When the afternoon came he felt a dread in his stomach at having to face Arthur. With everything that had happened, he hadn't had much time to think of the passionate kiss they had shared last night and thinking of it now made his cock tingle.

When he walked into the Prince's chambers he found Arthur sitting at his desk, reading over some reports. "How are you?" Arthur asked.

"Ok."

"Show me your bruises."

Merlin reluctantly lifted his shirt, revealing the now purple coloured bruises. Arthur made a hissing sound. "I walked past the eastern tower house this morning, saw your adversary. Don't worry, he didn't see me. Saw your handiwork too, split lip, black eye. You did a pretty good job on him, my friend." Arthur smiled and raised his eyebrows.

Merlin felt confused. "You sound impressed."

"I am."

"But I thought you didn't think I should fight."

"I think you need to pick your battles better." Arthur got up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Merlin. "There have been many times since I've known you that you've stood beside me and asked me not to fight. You've tried to explain that I have nothing to prove, that I'm not a coward for not fighting."

Merlin nodded remembering a few occasions.

"Last night, I was the one trying to tell you that." Arthur leaned against the desk and looked him over. "I feel like I'm really getting to know you, Merlin. Like, maybe I understand you better."

He felt a little uncomfortable under the weight of Arthur's stare. "And?"

"And, perhaps we're not that different after all."

Merlin bit his lip and couldn't help the big smile that lit up his face. He certainly hadn't been expecting _this_ speech. Arthur was actually comparing them as men. He was looking at him with approval and he was impressed with him.

Arthur chuckled at Merlin's reaction. Then his face grew more serious. "You know, when Martin is finished the job on the tower house and he has nothing left to lose, he's going to come after you and he's not going to hold back."

"He said as much. What would you do if you were me?"

"I'd kick his butt."

Merlin laughed.

"How about I teach you some fighting moves once your bruises have healed up a bit?"

Arthur was treating him as an equal. "Really? That would be great."

"I'll show you some tricks to beat a bigger man. Often, bigger men are the worst fighters, relying on their size rather than their skill. By the time we're done you'll be able to bring every bully you come across to their knees."

Merlin nodded gratefully. "Thank you." After a moment he decided to add a joke. "Then I can kick _your_ royal backside."

"Hey, I'd like to see you try," Arthur challenged stepping closer and folding his arms.

Merlin folded his arms too and stepped even closer, so that their arms were touching. "I'm not afraid of you, Your Highness."

"No?"

"Don't underestimate me, Arthur," he said with meaning as he cocked his head to the side and smiled a little.

Arthur's voice dropped lower and he playfully squinted at his manservant. "Wouldn't dream of it. I know trouble when I see it."

They stared at each other teasingly. Merlin chuckled and broke the eye contact, taking a step back and letting his arms drop to his sides. Arthur had called him trouble. Well, Merlin would certainly be _in _trouble if the Prince knew the dirty thoughts running through his head right now.

There was a short silence between them. "So, Merlin... do we need to talk about anything else?" Arthur's glance flicked briefly down to his servant's lips and Merlin knew immediately what he was referring to. Their kiss.

His heart sped up and he pretended to think a little. "No," he answered scrunching up his face.

Arthur smiled knowingly. "In that case you can go collect some lunch for me from the kitchens." He walked back behind the desk.

"Yes, Sire."

When Merlin got into the corridor he shut his eyes and grimaced. "Coward," he told himself.

ooOoo

They started the training five days later when Merlin's bruises had faded somewhat, as had the pain. They trained for one hour sessions, three times a week over the next two weeks. Arthur was a very skilled fighter and had some good moves as well as good advice, including 'sometimes you just have to play dirty'.

Merlin enjoyed spending this time with Arthur, who showed a more relaxed side to himself during these training sessions. They practiced in the clearing by the city walls which afforded them more privacy. Arthur let others believe that it was actually _him_ doing the training, not Merlin. Merlin was very grateful for the time and effort Arthur put in.

Throughout the two weeks, Merlin lay in bed at night and remembered their bodies pressed together and their hands accidentally slipping under each other's clothing as they worked through the fighting moves. There were undeniable sparks between them, yet somehow between all the playing and fooling around they managed to get some serious teaching and learning done.

After the fifth lesson the two men lay on their backs, next to each other, staring up at the sky. They were both breathing hard after a heavy training session. "Well done, today," Arthur puffed.

"Thanks for doing this," Merlin panted, twisting his head to look at the Prince.

"Well, I'm not going to let anyone beat up my servant." Arthur turned his head and smiled. "That's for my pleasure only."

Merlin chuckled and they glanced back at the sky, getting their breaths under control.

That night as Merlin lay in the same position, staring at his ceiling rather than the sky, he could still hear Arthur's heavy breaths in his mind. He imagined that that's how he would sound when caught up in passion. He was so sexy, just allowing Merlin's hands on him when training. Just _letting_ him touch! As the warlock took his cock in hand that night, he was vaguely aware that his feelings for Arthur were getting out of control.

They had said that the sixth session would be their last and it had been a productive one too. As they came to the end of it Merlin was mentally congratulating himself on how well he'd done, when as they wrestled on the ground, Arthur grabbed his arm and began to pin him down. Before Arthur could grasp his other arm, Merlin pinched his side, causing him to yelp a little and squirm. Arthur was ticklish!

He took advantage of this fact, pinching him again and again until Arthur let go of him and tried to pull away. Merlin ended up twisting Arthur onto his back and kneeling beside him. He quickly pushed his shirt up and continued to pinch him under his ribs and above his hips and tickle him all over his belly. Arthur squirmed and laughed as he cried out Merlin's name and tried to push him off.

"Mercy... Merlin... please... have mercy," Arthur begged. Merlin laughed down at him and let go. "Fuck you," Arthur chuckled, sitting up and giving Merlin a shove.

"Just taking your advice. Sometimes you've gotta play dirty," Merlin said mischievously, his eyes flicking down to Arthur's side where a little of his skin was still revealed, prompting Arthur to pull his shirt down. It didn't make a difference, Merlin was already rock hard.

"See, I told you that you're a little troublemaker," Arthur smiled at him. His eyes were shining with such a casual flirtiness and Merlin felt so weak.

"Don't give me that look," he warned the gorgeous man before him.

"What look?" If possible the look became even sexier and mixed with that deep and smooth voice, Merlin lost his senses.

"Do you even realise what you do to me?" His own voice sounded strained.

Arthur only responded with soft laughter and Merlin couldn't hold back. He moved forward and covered Arthur's mouth with his own. He heard the other man moan as his hand came up to hold the back of Merlin's neck. Their tongues met in the slow, burning kiss and Merlin reached his hand up to run his fingers through his Prince's hair. He allowed his tongue to go deeper and Arthur increased the pressure on his neck, pulling him towards him, indicating he wanted it deeper still.

They were now kissing fast and vigorously and Merlin was enjoying the delicious sounds Arthur was breathing into his mouth as they got caught up in the urgent, erotic moment, forgetting their surroundings.

They had been kissing for about two minutes when Arthur pulled back. "Christ," he breathed, looking around. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

Merlin took deep breaths and let the world come back into focus. Arthur's words began to sink in. He thought this was a bad idea. Of course it was! Merlin had gotten carried away again. He blamed those dirty fantasies he'd been allowing himself to have almost every night.

"Yeah, sorry," he muttered. There was an awkward silence, neither man knowing what to say. All Merlin wanted to do was escape from this embarrassing moment. He jumped up and turned to leave, walking fast, even with the uncomfortable arousal in his breeches.

"Don't walk away, Merlin," Arthur called after him but Merlin was too mortified to even look back. He felt stupid and frustrated but most of all he felt afraid.

ooOoo

Merlin sulked when he got back to his quarters. He wouldn't tell Gaius anything but helped him make elixirs, quietly. He would have to see Arthur again tonight, before bed, and he was at a loss as to what to say. He wished he'd never made a stupid move - but then Arthur had kissed him back for a long time, he'd been very into it and that had felt so good.

Merlin knew it couldn't go anywhere, he didn't need to have that conversation with the Prince. He didn't even want to hear the words come out of Arthur's mouth.

As he worked, Merlin came up with a new scenario for today. It happened just the same as it really did up to where Arthur said "I don't know if this is a good idea." Then instead of apologising and running away, in Merlin's new scenario, he simply smiled over at Arthur and said "Probably not," before he continued to kiss him and the two of them made love under the sky.

Someone knocked on the door breaking Merlin out of his thoughts and Arthur poked his head in. Merlin's heart raced at the sight of him.

"Sire, what can I do for you?" Gaius asked.

"I'd just like to speak to Merlin for a minute."

Gaius looked at Merlin with curiosity. "Excuse me for a moment, Gaius," he told his guardian as he walked toward the door and motioned Arthur into the hallway so they could speak in private.

"Merlin... what happened between us... I think we need to talk about it."

"Can we just leave it? Please, Arthur. Can we please just leave it?"

Arthur studied Merlin's face. "If that's what you want."

"It is."

"All right, then." They were silent for a bit and then Arthur asked, "Are we ok?"

"Yeah, we're good."

Arthur nodded. "I'll see you later on," he said, patting Merlin on the arm before walking away.

Merlin leaned his head against the wall and took a few deep breaths_. No more fantasies! You have to control yourself,_ he told himself. There was just too much to lose.

ooOoo

The next day Merlin had to stand by and watch Arthur at a Knighting ceremony. That evening there was a celebration in honour of the three newest editions to Camelot's Knighthood and Merlin was required to serve. He watched Arthur walking around being important and cursed himself over and over for kissing him, not once, but twice now. But then his thoughts always came back to how good it had felt and he found he couldn't really be sorry.

Arthur glanced over at him quite a lot throughout the night, and Merlin knew _he_ had the attentions of the Prince of Camelot. He couldn't lie, it felt amazing.

As they entered Arthur's chambers afterwards, Merlin was incredibly horny. He helped Arthur out of his opulent red jacket as the Prince talked about the three new Knights. He watched him remove his boots and belt as he turned down his master's bed.

_If he takes his shirt off when I'm feeling this horny I'm going to pounce on him, _he thought. Arthur seemed to realise that something was wrong with his servant and his hands paused at the bottom of his shirt.

"What's up, Merlin?"

"Nothing," he shrugged and worked at trying to control his heartbeat. _For God's sake, don't kiss him again._

Arthur's hands fell away from his shirt and Merlin breathed a little sigh of relief. "There's something. Talk to me," he encouraged but Merlin didn't respond. He couldn't think straight. These feelings he had for the Prince were overwhelming him and he didn't know how to control them.

"I know they say that even a fool is considered wise when he remains silent but in your case I don't think it's true. You're still a fool," Arthur teased.

"And you're a..." Merlin's mind wasn't even working well enough to come back with an insult.

Arthur laughed a little. "Merlin," he pressed, walking closer to his manservant.

Arthur's voice was affectionate and Merlin thought for a moment that maybe he'd take a risk and tell him how he was feeling. "I... haven't been able to take my eyes off you today." His voice quivered a little with nerves and arousal.

"I know. I could barely concentrate when you were watching me during the ceremony."

"It's not my fault," Merlin said defensively.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault."

Oooh, he was such a bloody prat. This was why he didn't want to discuss it with him. "I can't control these feelings I've got, _unfortunately_."

The Prince looked at him intensely. "What feelings?"

"Arthur, you're driving me fucking crazy."

Arthur didn't respond immediately. The air was thick with their sexual tension, and both men knew it. Merlin realised he was losing himself in Arthur's eyes.

"Mer-" Arthur began but the warlock didn't want to hear anything right now.

"Enough talking," he interrupted stepping forward and grabbing Arthur's shirt, pulling him into a kiss. He wanted to weaken the Prince totally and didn't want him to break away. He kissed him so sinfully, his tongue circling the other man's and sucking it in such a way as to imitate oral sex. Arthur groaned loudly. Merlin wrapped his arms around his body and pressed their groins together feeling Arthur's cock hardening and his body weakening. Arthur grabbed at his arse, pulling him into his hard on and grinding against him, continuing to kiss Merlin with urgency.

Merlin's hands ran over his body and Arthur was so obviously weak for it, weak for Merlin, weak with passion and it was a dangerous feeling of power he experienced in that moment. Suddenly, the feeling of Arthur's warm hands through the thin material of his shirt wasn't enough. He wanted to feel the touch of his hands on his bare skin.

He pulled his own shirt off and revelled in the pleasure of Arthur's hands on him, caressing and exploring, his lips moving down to kiss Merlin's neck, collarbone and chest. Arthur pushed him backward to the bed and Merlin pulled his boots off fast and climbed on. Arthur followed and knelt beside him as the two of them hurriedly removed Arthur's shirt together, both past the point of no return. Then Merlin got to touch Arthur's skin, not in small amounts whilst they practiced fighting, but properly. And he felt incredible.

Arthur made a move for Merlin's breeches and pulled them down, freeing his hard on. He heard the desperate hunger in his own moan as Arthur began to work his cock and all of his frustrated fears disappeared. It wasn't long before he felt the pressure rising through his balls and then his orgasm hit, pushing waves of pleasure throughout his body. He breathed through the climax as excitement turned to warm satisfaction.

He'd just finished cleaning up, using the bed sheets, and pulling his trousers up, when Arthur grabbed his hand and rubbed it over his covered erection. "You want this?" Arthur asked, voice all scratchy.

"Yeah," Merlin breathed. God, he wanted it.

He pulled Arthur's trousers down and handled his cock. "Mmm... uhhh," Arthur moaned but Merlin wanted to give him even more than his hand. He shifted positions and put his mouth around Arthur's cock. "Fuck... Merlin, fuck!" he cried, throwing his head back.

He teased his cock, circling it with his tongue and sucking it as he had done with Arthur's tongue. He stimulated the head and bobbed up and down on his shaft, taking it further into his mouth, then more and even more. He managed to glance up in time to see the intense expression of enjoyment on Arthur's face as he came with heavy, shaky breaths, much better than any of Merlin's fantasies. Merlin let the hot liquid run down his throat with pride- he couldn't believe that he'd just made Arthur come!

Merlin sat up and watched Arthur trying to regain his composure. Still breathing hard he met Merlin's eye. "Fucking hell!" he exclaimed breathlessly and the two men chuckled. Arthur tugged his trousers back up and they remained in silence for a short time; the only noise, their heavy breaths. Then Arthur turned to Merlin. "Are we going to talk about this?"

Merlin wanted to savour the moment. He didn't want to risk being told that this incredible act was a mistake. "No," he answered and got up to get dressed. Arthur watched him silently from the bed.

"Goodnight," Merlin said as he stood at the door.

"Goodnight, Merlin."

ooOoo

The next morning, Merlin felt awkward as he walked into the royal chambers to wake the sleeping Prince. Arthur looked beautiful as he slept and Merlin ached for what he couldn't have. He put the tray down and called Arthur's name.

"Mmm, is it morning already?" Arthur groaned and Merlin let out a small chuckle. Arthur sat up and stared at him, running his fingers through his dishevelled hair. "All right?"

Merlin allowed his eyes to travel over Arthur's half-naked body, remembering how he felt to touch. "Yeah," he nodded.

Later that day after the council meeting Arthur informed him that tomorrow was pay day for the building team of the eastern tower house. "So, I'd say be on the lookout for Martin," Arthur advised.

"I will," Merlin assured him.

The two of them weren't their usual bantering selves. Merlin felt responsible. He hadn't been able to keep his lips off the attractive man, (three times making a pass) and now there was awkwardness.

That night, as he sat on his bed, confused and scared, he thought about how Arthur must be feeling. He was probably confused too. The Prince wanted to talk it out but Merlin was too spineless. As he fidgeted with his hands his eyes stopped on the ring Gaius had gotten him for his birthday. He remembered what Gaius had offered that day: _"__Remember, I'm always here if you need to talk."_

He walked out to Gaius who was reading at the table before he went to bed. "Gaius?"

"Hmm?" Gaius hummed inquiringly without looking up from his book.

"I need to talk."

Gaius put his book aside and gestured for Merlin to sit down.

"It's not about magic," Merlin explained.

"That's fine. What is it, Merlin?"

How did he explain this to Gaius? He hadn't even explained much of it to himself. He hadn't wanted to face the reality of what was happening. He'd fallen hard for Arthur but knew that the relationship he wanted was not possible. "I've gotten myself into a confusing situation..." he began. Gaius waited patiently for him to continue. "I have feelings for Arthur." When Gaius didn't react he added, "Romantic feelings."

"Yes, I figured as much."

"How did you know?"

"Merlin, I'm a wise old man. Not much gets past me."

Merlin smiled at his mentor. "I don't know how to stop feeling... what I'm feeling."

"You can't just turn your feelings off."

Merlin stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

"You're really something else, you know that? You're a sorcerer who lives in a city where magic is banned. Not only that but you work as the Prince's personal manservant, right under the King's nose. As if this wasn't complicated enough you've now developed feelings for that Prince. You really know how to live a complicated life, don't you?"

"Don't you think I know how hopeless this is?"

"Not hopeless, Merlin. Difficult, yes, but not hopeless."

"Nothing can come of me and Arthur." He hated to admit these words. "He's going to be a King. He has responsibilities, has to find a wife, have an heir..."

"That may be true but Arthur cares for you very much."

"He desires me in bed," Merlin explained.

"He didn't hesitate to chase you that night you went to face Martin. He was worried out of his mind as the two of us waited for you to come home."

"Really?" Merlin asked, smiling a little.

"He's taken time from his schedule to teach you how to fight and he came chasing after you the day you were sulking, wanting to talk to you. Don't underestimate his feelings for you. Yes, he desires you, but it's more than that. It's the way he looks at you, the way he _is_ with you."

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore," Merlin admitted. "I don't know if I should tell him..."

"You have a brave heart, Merlin. You stand up for what you believe in. You follow your instincts and usually that pays off for you. You have to ask yourself, what will you lose and what will you gain by revealing your love for Arthur? Is it worth taking a risk?"

Gaius' words made goosebumps rise on Merlin's skin. He'd thought a lot about what he could lose by talking this out with Arthur and not enough about what he could gain. If there was even a slim possibility that this could work, wasn't Arthur worth any risk? At least he should talk to him, take a chance. "Thanks, Gaius. How did you become so wise?"

Gaius chuckled. "Well, follow _this_ wise advice, young man; go get some sleep. That bully will most probably attack tomorrow and you'll need to have your wits about you."

Merlin smiled and stood up placing a hand on Gaius shoulder and looking into his eyes gratefully before heading back to his room.

He was lucky to have Gaius. Who did Arthur have to discuss this situation with? The answer was nobody.

ooOoo

The next morning he brought the Prince breakfast and helped him dress.

"How are you feeling about today?" Arthur asked as Merlin found him a shirt to wear. "Ready to kick some arse?"

Merlin chuckled. "Maybe he won't come for me after all."

"Oh, trust me. He'll come for you."

He planned to talk to Arthur about 'them' later this evening. Right now he was just going through the motions before he visited the market for supplies and then mucked out the stables, waiting for Martin to strike.

He helped Arthur pull his shirt on over his head. Arthur gazed at him with undisguised lust. Merlin let his fingers obviously graze the Prince's body as he pulled the shirt down.

"Stay for a bit, this morning," Arthur suggested. His voice was casual yet revealed the sexual longing he felt.

"If I stay I'll kiss you again," Merlin warned with a half smile.

"Stay," Arthur smiled back, moving forward to kiss him softly and firmly. Merlin leaned into him. This was the first time Arthur had made the first move and Merlin's cock reacted with interest.

Arthur's tongue touched his bottom lip, ever so slightly and Merlin inhaled deeply. His exhale came out shaky as he felt the exquisite torment of Arthur's hot breath lingering on his lips.

They kissed lightly for a little and Arthur whispered against his lips, "I can't stop thinking about you."

"Tell me about it," Merlin breathed back.

Arthur pulled back and studied the young warlock's face. "Why have you been avoiding talking to me?"

"I just wanted to hold on to the hope."

"What hope?"

"That this is something."

"This _is_ something. That's _why_ I want to talk about it."

It felt great to hear but there were so many complications. "You're the future King of Camelot. I know what that means and what it entails. You were right when you said this probably isn't a good idea."

Arthur's head fell in defeat.

"It's too much trouble to try to pursue this. Too much of a risk," Merlin said. He was really saying the words so that he didn't have to hear Arthur say them.

"Maybe I like trouble... and maybe one has to take risks, sometimes."

Merlin brushed his hand over Arthur's cheek briefly. He wanted to believe they could give it a go.

Arthur sighed. "I have feelings for you... they run deep. The way the world is... it's not fair. I want... Fuck. I can't explain how much I care for you. Maybe you're right, talking is a bad idea. I'm not very good with words of this nature."

"So show me," Merlin suggested. "Show me how much you care."

Arthur looked deep into his eyes and he couldn't doubt the emotion there. The Prince brought both his hands to Merlin's face and cupped his cheeks, stroking his thumbs against his skin. Then he leaned in and slowly and sensually brushed his lips over Merlin's, moving his thumb over his mouth in between kisses. He could feel Arthur's hands trembling a little.

He pressed his lips harder against Merlin's and pushed his tongue into his mouth and the two of them got into it. Arthur ran his hands down Merlin's arms then he lifted them up, raising them above his servants head and sensually ran his hands back down those stretched arms, down his flanks grabbing at the bottom of his shirt. From there he pulled his shirt up and off.

Arthur let his hands wander leisurely all over his body and whispered, "You're beautiful, Merlin." The warlock's chest tightened and he took a breath, feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

They kissed each other's mouths and necks, breathing loudly all the while. Arthur reached his hands down his servant's trousers and cupped his bare bottom, pressing his groin into him before pulling away and swiftly pulling his own shirt off. Then he moved his whole body against Merlin's, grinding his hips against him. The feeling of skin on skin, cocks rubbing together, it felt so intimate and he felt so close to Arthur, physically and emotionally.

The aching tension built between them and Arthur's touch became heavier as his hands roamed over Merlin's hips and lower back, again sliding down his trousers and grabbing his arse. Merlin felt like he was on fire and he pushed himself against Arthur, wanting him, loving him and needing him so much.

Arthur tugged Merlin's trousers lower and lower, continuing to touch his arse and hips. "Fuck, you feel good," he murmured huskily before pulling his trousers down his legs and kneeling before his leaking cock.

Arthur looked up at him with sexy, smouldering eyes and licked his lips. Then his mouth boldly took possession of his erect cock and Merlin moaned Arthur's name as he tangled his fingers in the other man's hair, leaning slightly against the cupboard for support.

He felt the heat rush through his body as Arthur gave his balls a firm squeeze and moved his mouth down to lick the place where his balls met his shaft. He stroked Merlin's length with his hand and sucked his balls into his mouth, giving them some tongue. Holding his cock at the base, Arthur moved his mouth up and down, licking and sucking all over. Very soon, Merlin felt an urgent need to come.

"I'm close," he panted, tugging on Arthur's hair.

Arthur took him deep, his saliva making it so wet and hot. Merlin watched the enticing image of his Prince enthusiastically sucking him off and his hips began to jerk as he felt himself racing frantically towards relief.

"Fuck... oh shit... yeah," he cried as the shattering climax hit and Arthur swallowed down his come. Arthur teased him playfully afterwards, skimming his tongue over his now extra sensitive cock. "Uhh..." he chuckled.

Arthur stood to his feet and leaned his forehead against Merlin's. "You make me want to break all the rules," he said, voice low and rough.

From there it was a blur of intense rapture and euphoria as the two men found themselves rolling around in bed together, naked and sweaty. Their hands and mouths went everywhere. There was kissing and caressing, sucking and fucking. It was intimate and messy and hot and exhilarating. Their bliss lasted for hours before a messenger knocked on the door and told Arthur that he was requested in the Great hall.

As the two of them finished redressing Arthur smiled and walked toward Merlin. "I hope I haven't worn you out for your fight with Martin."

"Are you kidding? I've never felt more alive," Merlin grinned.

Arthur stood close to Merlin. "I've had the most incredible morning."

"Likewise. I can still feel your cock inside me."

Arthur groaned. "_Don't_. You're getting me hot again just thinking about it."

Merlin laughed softly and rubbed his hand over Arthur's chest where his shirt was unlaced. "We could just lock the door and climb back into bed."

"Behave," Arthur chuckled grabbing his hand and holding it against him. "Merlin, please be careful. This challenge, it's not going to be easy." The two men held eye contact aware of the double meaning in Arthur's words. The fight with Martin wouldn't be easy, but neither would this relationship should they choose to go for it.

"No, not easy. It's definitely a risk. But I'd rather regret the things I tried to do than the things I didn't even bother with."

Merlin felt surprised when Arthur tenderly pulled him into a hug. Even after all the rolling around and sex it still felt strange to be close to Arthur in this way. It was the hug he'd always yearned for. Merlin closed his eyes tight and enjoyed it to the full.

"I love you," he whispered into Arthur's ear. He said it fast and without thinking. In that moment, he felt Arthur's heart against his chest start to thunder and race. Merlin leaned down and pressed his lips against Arthur's neck before walking out the door without making eye contact.

He'd said it. No regrets.

ooOoo

It was almost noon and Merlin thought he'd better start with the stables while the horses were still out. He was on a high from the morning with Arthur and he forced himself to pay attention to his surroundings and look out for Martin. It was true what he'd said to Arthur – he'd never felt more alive, more in control.

He didn't have to wait long. He was only in the stables ten minutes when Martin sauntered in.

"Well, if it isn't the Prince's little lackey. I've been waiting for this day."

"Got paid, did you?"

"Couple of hours ago. Now there's nothing stopping me from breaking your face."

"Martin, I don't really want to fight you. "

"That's because you know you'll lose. You're a nobody, Merlin. You've always been a nobody and you'll _die _a nobody, just like Will."

Merlin bit his lip, feeling the angry excitement start to course through him. He smiled slightly. "So, show me what you've got."

Martin came at him fast, intending to use his bulk again. Merlin bent forward and rammed his shoulder into the bigger man's stomach, using his whole body for leverage and throwing Martin over him, onto the ground. Martin landed with a heavy thud and spun around from his position on the ground to glare at Merlin. He looked shocked and enraged.

Merlin laughed. "Come on, get up."

The bully climbed to his feet and came at Merlin, slower this time and with an arm raised, ready to throw a punch. Merlin was ready for the predictable move and blocked the punch at the same time as he twisted his body and got in two kicks to Martin's middle. The other man leaned forward, winded. As he remained bent over Merlin stomped at his knees, causing them to buckle and Martin was on the ground again.

Merlin took a couple of steps back so he wasn't in grabbing range. "Like it in the dirt, don't you?"

The brute growled and was up again. He was furious. This time he circled Merlin, thinking up his next move. Merlin turned as Martin circled him, never taking his eyes off of his opponent. He wished Arthur could see him now, using the moves he had taught him.

"You're a dead man," Martin threatened.

"Come and get me," Merlin provoked, beckoning with both hands.

Martin came forward and grabbed at him. The warlock tried to move but Martin managed to grab his shoulders, spinning him around and pulling his back against his huge chest, circling his neck with his big arms and attempting to choke him.

Merlin used his elbows to hit backwards into Martin, pulling loose of him. He turned quickly and kicked his foe in the stomach. Martin doubled over and Merlin punched his face, first with his right hand then with his left hand, then his right again. Then he spun to get more power behind his next move and kicked Martin in the head, sending him to the ground.

Martin lay there dazed, blood dripping from his mouth. Merlin was breathing hard from the effort_. That's for you, Will_, he thought.

"Take a lesson, Martin. Some people fight back." Merlin had fought and beaten him fair and square. He hadn't even used his magic.

Martin managed to sit up. He brought a hand to his face and pulled it back, staring at the blood on his hand. He was absolutely seething. He let out a loud yell that Merlin realised was the name 'Eldon' and glanced toward the stable entrance. Martin was calling for his men.

As Merlin's eyes were focused on the entrance he heard a scraping noise. He turned back to Martin just in time to see the man pulling a dagger out of his boot and throwing it toward him. Merlin's hands came up before him and instinctively he stopped the dagger with his magic, throwing it aside easily with his sorcery. Martin looked terror-stricken.

Merlin heard men's voices coming around the stable and he turned towards the two large stable doors and slammed them shut with his powers before the men could appear in the entrance. He glanced at the bolt and magically threw it across, locking them out, turning back to the man on the floor who had tried to _kill_ him.

He used the surge of angry magic flowing through him to levitate Martin up and slam him hard into the stable wall and then let him drop. Martin was out of breath and well and truly petrified. Merlin stared down at him and focused on his own breath, regaining his composure. The men outside were trying to get in but there was nothing they could do.

"You're a s-s-sorcerer," Martin stuttered.

"That's right," he answered, tone serious.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Merlin waited before answering, allowing himself the thrill of scaring Martin. "No."

Martin looked relieved. "Magic is illegal in Camelot," he stated. There was just the tiniest hint of a threat in his words.

"Yes, and if you tell anybody about me they will simply think you are making it up because you lost the fight. But if you do somehow manage to get an audience with the King, maybe your trousers will _mysteriously_ fall down again before you can even utter one word." There was more than a hint of threat in Merlin's words. Sometimes you had to play dirty.

Martin's mouth opened in shock as the pieces fell together for him and he realised Merlin had been the one to embarrass him in Ealdor all those years ago.

Merlin gave him an insincere smile.

"You're a powerful sorcerer. Why do you work as a servant?" Martin asked confused.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. Now leave Camelot and go figure out why you feel the need to bully people. And there are a lot of people out there with magic, so be careful."

Martin picked himself off the floor, shrinking away from Merlin as he walked past. Merlin looked after him with pity. He opened the doors and pushed through his men, who looked back at Merlin with bafflement. Then they followed on, pestering Martin to tell them what had happened.

Merlin turned back to the empty stalls and raised his eyebrows. Time to muck out the stables.

ooOoo

Gaius was overjoyed for Merlin when he arrived back. He prepared a bath for him and then the two men shared a mulled wine each at the table as Merlin explained the details of the fight and aftermath.

"Doesn't sound like Martin will be picking on anyone anytime soon," Gaius chuckled.

"Not if he wants his trousers to stay up," Merlin joked.

"Looks like this risk payed off for you. How about your other dilemma? Did you get a chance to talk to Arthur?"

"Sort of."

"And?"

"I guess there was more body talk than actual talk, really," Merlin smirked. Gaius rolled his eyes and they laughed. "Actually, I might go visit him now, find out what he's thinking."

"Of course. Good luck, Merlin."

"Thanks, Gaius." Merlin placed a hand over his friend and guardian's hand. "For everything."

Gaius ran his thumb over the ring that he'd given Merlin and smiled. The message in his eyes was clear. They were family.

ooOoo

"So, you're still alive, then," Arthur said smiling as Merlin walked through the door to Arthur's chambers. He looked more gorgeous than anyone had a right to and Merlin felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach. He'd told Arthur that he loved him, put himself out there. He was nervous about what Arthur was going to do with that.

"I did it. I beat him."

Arthur walked closer and studied Merlin's face. "No bruises on your face." He pulled Merlin's shirt off, smiling suggestively and his voice dropped to a sexy low. "What about your body?"

Arthur circled Merlin, dragging his palm around his body. "Mmm, no bruises here either."

Merlin smiled shyly and a breath of nervous laughter escaped his lips. "Only here." He held up his hands and showed Arthur his bruised knuckles.

Merlin could see the look of wonder and admiration in the Prince's eyes and it felt so good. Arthur took his hands and brought them to his lips, kissing lightly along his knuckles. "I've never known anyone quite like you, Merlin. I'm extremely impressed," he said seriously, not letting go of Merlin's hands.

"You taught me the fighting moves. It was a team effort."

"True. And we do make a good team, don't we?"

He stared into Arthur's eyes and gave an almost imperceptible nod. Was Arthur suggesting what he hoped he was suggesting?

"Want to take a risk on me?" Arthur asked, raising his eyebrows, oh so seductively.

Merlin's heart was pounding out of his chest and he beamed at the man he adored. "I think for you, I would risk anything."

They both leaned forward and kissed each other passionately. Merlin enjoyed Arthur's mouth with a new appreciation. If Arthur was willing to take a risk with him then he was willing to risk telling him about his magic, about who he really was. But as the kiss became steamier Merlin figured it could wait until morning.

"Hey." Arthur pulled back a little and let his hands settle on Merlin's hips. "I believe you said that after you defeated Martin you were going to kick my royal backside."

"I don't know about kicking it. Licking it, maybe," Merlin smiled mischievously. Arthur laughed loudly and leaned in to kiss Merlin again, still chuckling as they kissed.

They moved into a casual embrace and Merlin felt Arthur's breath at his ear. "I love you too," he whispered.

This time, it was Merlin's heart that thundered and raced.

ooOoo

**The End**


End file.
